


I Just Wanna Feel Something

by Pastel_Pink_Panther



Series: Feel Like a Person Again [1]
Category: Count Duckula
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst without a happy ending, Humor, M/M, Rent a Butler- Count Duckula episode, Romance, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Pink_Panther/pseuds/Pastel_Pink_Panther
Summary: "Vell, never let it be said zhat a Von Gooseving vasn't a gentleman," Otto replied. Duckula breathed a sigh of relief- he really didn't want to sit through another one of Igor's cuisine terrors. Maybe by the time they came back they could have a hopefully non-blood-related dessert (though if Igor really was manning the kitchen, it was highly unlikely). He allowed Otto to lead him out of the dining room and towards the exit of the house, making sure to keep his free hand hanging onto the side of his skirt so he didn't trip.~~In which Duckula makes a different choice and winds up unexpectedly opening up to his enemy of all people.
Relationships: Count Duckula/Dr. Von Goosewing
Series: Feel Like a Person Again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812937
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	I Just Wanna Feel Something

**Author's Note:**

> I need more practice with these characters, and I was disappointed that we didn't get more romance going on between Duckula and Goosewing in "Rent a Butler"- the potential for angst is just AAAAAAAA, they missed an opportunity there I tell you! Plus I really wish this ship was canon. 
> 
> Don't get me wrong, the episode was amazing and it's definitely a favorite, I just wish we got a little more time at least with Duckula and Goosewing's short-lived, but ridiculously adorable and potentially angsty romance.

"Ah like the porch part," Duckula answered, visibly startled by Otto's proposal. "Ah dinnae about the music part." The aforementioned vampire hunter merely smiled and kissed the disguised duck's hand again, his beak lingering a few seconds longer than it did for the previous kisses. 

"Vell, never let it be said zhat a Von Gooseving vasn't a gentleman," Otto replied. Duckula breathed a sigh of relief- he really didn't want to sit through another one of Igor's cuisine terrors. Maybe by the time they came back they could have a hopefully non-blood-related dessert (though if Igor really was manning the kitchen, it was highly unlikely). He allowed Otto to lead him out of the dining room and towards the exit of the house, making sure to keep his free hand hanging onto the side of his skirt so he didn't trip. As Duckula and Otto stepped through the massive hole in the wall, a cold evening chill pierced through the fragile cloth of Duckula's dress.

"Brrrr- I though the weather man said it was going to be warm tonight!" The disguised Count exclaimed, shivering.

"Vhat happened to your voice?" Otto looked over at Duckula, an odd expression on his face. "It suddenly sounds like someone I know."

"Ahh-" Duckula paused as he tried to come up with an appropriate response. "Ah- it's n-n-nothing, ya V.G. rascal you- just the c-cold," he explained, speaking in a Southern accent once more. Without a word, Otto released Duckula's hand. For one terrifying moment, the Count thought that he had recognized him- only for that train to put on the brakes when a brown plaid coat was wrapped around his shoulders a second later. 

"Zhere you are," Otto murmured gently, pulling Duckula into his arms. The smaller bird felt the warmth of the goose's chest radiating onto his back and let out a soft squeak of surprise. Otto stiffened at the noise. "Are you alright- did I hurt you?"

"Wha- I- no no, Ah'm fine," Duckula told him, relaxing into the embrace and closing his eyes. "It's... whaell, it's kinda nice." Otto seemed to also relax at the duck's words, and then pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"You're really pretty in zhe moonlight," Otto whispered. Meanwhile, Duckula's heart seemed to be doing all-out Olympic gymnastics- twisting and jumping erratically in his chest. 

"Otto?" Duckula's voice had lowered a little, a tinge of uncertainty tinting it. "Can Ah tell ya something?"

"Ooh, are ve going zhat route already?" Otto teased, turning the duck in his arms around and cupping his cheeks. "Vell then, I love you too, my dear." 

Duckula's face flushed a bright scarlet at the vampire hunter's words. "This is serious, Otto," he told the goose firmly, a small smile on his face despite himself.

Otto only laughed gently, his fingers tracing the sides of Duckula's beak. "Tell avay, my dear."

"I... Ah've never had a normal life. All mah life, the people who... raised me... they wanted me to be someone else. Someone Ah'm not. And they still do. And... as much as Ah want to be normal, Ah can't because Ah'm not. I'm not normal. And I can't be what they want me to be, because that's not who I am," Duckula vented, unaware of the tears rolling down his face, or the fact that his Southern accent had disappeared. "I just wanna be _me._ Whatever me is. I just want... I want to feel... I want- I- I want to... feel like a normal person... just... just for once..." He lifted his gaze to see Otto looking at him with a bewildered expression.

"Vait a minute..." Otto stared at him silently a moment longer and something in his mind seemed to finally click into place. His face instantly twisted into a scowl. "You," he practically spat, pulling away from Duckula and yanking a stake gun out of his shirt pocket (how he managed to fit it in there in the first place was a mystery). Otto pointed the gun at Duckula's chest. "You! Duckula, you fiend!!"

Just as Otto pulled his finger down on the trigger, Duckula teleported away- leaving only a small, thundering cloud in his wake. 

"Come back here, you wampire!!" Otto shrieked, waving his gun around angrily. After about five minutes of standing out there, yelling and screeching for the "evil wampire" to come back, the host (he had already forgotten her name) came out and told him to shut his trap- apparently his screaming was annoying the guests- Otto finally decided to come back in for dessert. 

It was another ten minutes before he realized that his coat was MIA.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my crappy writing lmao. Hopefully this fic wasn't too awful. This fic kinda went in a different direction than I originally intended, but I'll take it.


End file.
